In These Our Days So Perilous Wiki
Welcome to Terranosa Four nations, two parties, and a plane out of alignment. '''"In These, Our Days So Perilous"''' is a D&D campaign wiki, that follows two separate stories, unfolding parrell to each other in the world of Terranosa. "Whispering Children" tells the story of the [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/The_Forge_Roses?venotify=created Forge Roses], a party of heroes inadvertently allied with a banished and fleeing King. Caught up in a mystery even the most powerful don't understand, corruption runs rampant. Inherently good, the Forge Roses find themselves unsure who to trust, who to fight, and in the middle of a story a thousand years in the making. "What Remains" tells a different story, at the same time, an entire ocean away. The survivors of Refuge have seen terrors unimaginable, and have been thrust together by terrible circumstances. The only people alive to have seen a Titan, they are the only ones capable of warning the rest of the world of the dangers awakened in the Uncharted Beyond. A party of nobodies, getting those in power to listen to them may prove their hardest challenge. Describe your topic "In These, Our Days So Perilous" is the story of two home-brew, 5e campaigns run by wannabe, freelance author, Anders. This chronicle of sessions is meant to welcome new folks into the universe, as elements created specifically for this campaign are edited and tweaked. The story can be read from the beginning at ______.com. Players contribute to their individual character pages, and Dungeon Master Anders will continue to add pages for elements, organizations and locations as the games progress. Whispering Children What Remains Player Characters [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Cece Cece] - [[Oz]] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Rozi Rozi] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Lemia Lemia] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Kari Kari] [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Shiloh?venotify=created Shiloh] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Shae?venotify=created Shae] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Rowan?venotify=created Rowan] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Miloren?venotify=created Miloren] Guest Characters [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Sir_Drascal?venotify=created Sir Drascal] NPC's [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella Isabella] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Lareth?venotify=created Lareth] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Paragon_Veloth?venotify=created Paragon Veloth] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Paragon_Veradis?venotify=created Paragon Veradis] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Paragon_Aelric?venotify=created Paragon Aelric] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Gunderon?venotify=created Gunderon] -[https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Tasria?venotify=created Tasria] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Kathros?venotify=created Kathros] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Weiss?venotify=created Weiss] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Hime?venotify=created Hime] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Fenris?venotify=created Fenris] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Fell?venotify=created Fell] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Chakos?venotify=created Chakos] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Asha?venotify=created Asha] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Hektor?venotify=created Hektor] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Innis?venotify=created Innis] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Professor_Dorla?venotify=created Prof. Dorla] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Carter?venotify=created Carter] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Boomer?venotify=created Boomer] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Callahand?venotify=created Callahand] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Romelle?venotify=created Romelle] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Rivanni?venotify=created Rivanni] [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Locations Locations] [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Aros?venotify=created Aros] Falendall Ikaria Solestria = [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Raven_Ridge?venotify=created Raven Ridge] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Rune_City?venotify=created Rune City] [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Antevaskar?venotify=created Antevaskar] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/White_Skar_City?venotify=created White Skar City] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Briyor_Field?venotify=created Briyor Field] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/South_Rock?venotify=created South Rock] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Sable_Hills Sable Hills] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Bold_Rest?venotify=created Bold Rest] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Krag%27s_Hold?venotify=created Krag's Hold] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Moors_Keep?venotify=created Morrs Keep] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_Keep?venotify=created Fort Silver] = = [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Moon_Wood?venotify=created Moon Wood] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Briyor_Forest?venotify=created Briyor Forest] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ash_Expanse The Ash Expanse] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Peak_of_Shadows?venotify=created Peak of Shadows] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/White_Skar_Canyon?venotify=created White Skar Canyon] = = [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Harbor Black Harbor] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Parathas?venotify=created Parathas] [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Ogden%27s_Gate Ogden's Gate] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Talonwood?venotify=created Talonwood] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Kingshire?venotify=created Kingshire] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Rathanbara?venotify=created Rathanbara] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Serendipity?venotify=created Serendipity] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Ivara?venotify=created Ivara] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Haven?venotify=created Haven] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Sweet_Apple?venotify=created Sweet Apple] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Gold_Cliff?venotify=created Gold Cliff] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Penstone?venotify=created Penstone] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/The_Institute?venotify=created The Institute] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Dale?venotify=created Dale] = = [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/The_Riverlands?venotify=created The Riverlands] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Eve?venotify=created Eve] [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Ogden%27s_Reach?venotify=created Ogden's Reach] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Ytar_Monastery?venotify=created Ytar Monastery] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Ranthar_Desert?venotify=created Ranthar Desert] = = [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Port_Demura?venotify=created Port Demura] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Port_Victoria?venotify=created Port Victoria] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Rumenburg?venotify=created Rumenburg] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Vaxade?venotify=created Vaxade] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/City_of_the_Narrow_Straight?venotify=created City of the Narrow N.] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Fallensted?venotify=created Fallensted] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Patterson?venotify=created Patterson] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Settler%27s_Creek?venotify=created Settler's Creek] = = [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Kal_Moond_Grus Kal Moon Grus] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Kal_Hyger?venotify=created Kal Hyger] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Kal_Dora?venotify=created Kal Dora] = = [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Elder_Forest Elder Forest] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Sorrowfall_Jungle?venotify=created The Sorrowfall Jungle] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Red_River_Valley?venotify=created Red River Valley] = = [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Sol_City?venotify=created Sol City] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Ni_Puni?venotify=created Ni Puni] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Aireal Aireal] [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/City_of_the_Narrow_Straight?venotify=created City of the Narrow S.] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Briar_Port?venotify=created Briar Port] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Refuge?venotify=created Refuge] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Faorr%27s_Roast?venotify=created Faorr's Roost] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Moonshine_Hall?venotify=created Moonshine Hall] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dead_City?venotify=created The Dead City] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Cairn_Falls?venotify=created Cairn Falls] = = [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/The_Salt_Waste?venotify=created The Salt Waste] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Titan%27s_Grave Titan's Grave] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Canyon_of_Bones?venotify=created Canyon of Bones] [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/The_Skylands?venotify=created The Sky Lands] = The Uncharted Beyond - The Isle of Dragons - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/The_Feywild?venotify=created The Feywild] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/The_Meier?venotify=created The Meier] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/Shadowfell?venotify=created The Shadowfell] Pantheon Force Gods Minor Deities The Black Mother - The Circling Star - The Infinite One - The Black Snake - The White Snake The Stoneheart - The Rotten King - The Archeart Oghma - Darathon the Destroyer - Tolvandarth Eldath - Lalorien - Kratos - Dysyn - Atira - Onos Thora - Ucion - Sytriss - Loha - Searva Organizations / Factions [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ben_Elym?venotify=created ''The Ben Elym'']'' - The Ash Knights - [http://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/The_Watchman%27s_Woe?venotify=created The Watchman's Woe] - [https://in-these-our-days-so-perilous.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dead_Walkers?venotify=created The Dead Walkers] - The Circling Order - The Institute - The Marauders - The Ryst of Magic - The Nyke - The Seekers - The Aetherian - The Voltai Houses''